


Anticipation of Your Birthday Present

by gabbubabbu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Cybersex, F/M, Robots, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbubabbu/pseuds/gabbubabbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane turns 16, Dirk builds a robot. Inappropriate interaction between an adult man and a young girl ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation of Your Birthday Present

>Enter: Explicit Memories

Never tell anyone.

You could still remember the first time you were online and you came across a video of those girls touching each other the way those boys had touched you. You tried to mimic what they were doing, and it felt about the same way. It got to a point where you were doing it daily, up in your room, until your Dad came home from work. He couldn't know about this. It would have been the end for little Jane Crocker.

It was a wonder you even made it out of middle school without getting caught with your panties down in the bathroom. That would have been the death of you. 

But here you were, five years later, still doing the same routine you always did after school. Only... Now, it was a little different. See, you had made friends online with an older guy, he went by Dirk. He built robots. He thought you were a pretty rad chick for just being fifteen years old. He didn't actually KNOW you were fifteen until you.. well, you told him one day outright. Poor guy thought he was hitting on a cute girl his own age for months. You could tell it kinda crushed him, but it didn't crush his crush.  
Guy sent you a present for your sixteenth birthday. Says he's a prototype for the company he's working with to make stuffed animals that can walk and talk and be adorable all on their own. This one, says, though, this one is real special. Built just for you, dollface, he says. He sends it out in the mail that morning. You wait and wait and wait a week, two weeks, all the while Dirk's dropping hints that "It's gonna be so tight." and "You're gonna love it." and "I wanna see you open the package."  
Shit finally gets here one morning on your way to school, and you send Dirk a picture of the box. You ask him if you can open it before you go to school, but, no. "I wanna watch you open him up."  
Him? There's no way he could have sent you something functioning... With a gender even! Okay, whatever, you'll wait, is what you tell him. All fucking day long, you have to endure the slow pace of the clock. The anticipation is driving you nuts. You think you excuse yourself to the bathroom three times during the last two classes of the day. 

>Enter: Birthday Present Get.

You can't wait to get home. You're practically bounding to get off the bus and down the street, jiggling as you go, but it matters not. All you care about is getting home and getting online so you can Skype with Dirk. You really were vibrating with eagerness as you snatched the box off of the kitchen counter and sprang up the steps, locking your door behind you. Thankfully your Dad leaves before you do in the morning and it stayed on the counter all day. You don't want to risk it being something your father would ground you over.

You send him a text message to get online when you start up your computer and right as you login you see him come online. You start up a call immediately.

"You have no idea how long I've had to wait. I hate you for doing that to me." You pout and cross your arms over your chest as his pierced face comes into view.  
"I'm so sorry Princess. I'll never do something nice for you ever again." He smirked, mimicking your movement and crossing his own toned arms over his chest. You stick out your lip and hold the large box up. "It's so heavy! What's inside of it?"  
"Open up and you'll find out, won't you? I promise it's not a bomb. And it's not wired to go off the second you lift the lid open."  
"Very funny."  
"I like to think so, thank you dear."  
"Oh hush you." You aren't even paying attention anymore and instead you're digging through your desk and looking for a pair of scissors to tear open the package and get to what's inside. "Is it a doll?" You asks, then give a little triumphant cheer as you pull out a pair of scissors from your bottom draw and starts slicing open the tape.  
"Open it up and find out."  
"Is it a vibrator?"  
"I said open it and find out. Jane you're a nut."  
"Am I a pistachio? Those are my favorite."  
"You're a salty, salty pistachio. Open the damn box already."  
"I'm doing it!!! You put a lot of tape on here!!!"  
"Seriously just tear into it, it's not that hard."  
You groan and stab the scissors into the side of the box to cut apart the tape from the cardboard and rip into it. Once it's finally free you looks up to stick her tongue out at Dirk, who is leaning on his arm with his hand under his chin. You take a second to admire the freckles sprinkling his cheeks and arms in the tank top he always seems to be wearing.  
"Finally." He huffs and grins at you again, "Now open that sucker up and say hello to your new playmate."  
"Playmate?.." You open up the top flaps and sift through the packing peanuts, spotting a small silver ear and tugging it up out of the box.

 

In your hands now is a metallic rabbit, with a small flat face and wears the same pointy sunglasses that Dirk wears. He's about 18 inches tall and fits nicely in your lap. 

You have no idea what to say, you're so floored he would make a robot for you, this is just so cute!! "Oh, gosh... Dirk, this is so wonderful!! He's adorable!" You hold him up and hug his tense body to your soft chest, hugging him tight. "Does he turn on? Is he a figure? What does he do?" You have so many questions and you're not sure if you should just say them all or let him have some time to explain.  
"Hold on hold on little Miss Crockpot, give me a minute to explain how he works. I also included a little handbook I copied from my notes just for you in the bottom of the box. I hope that's there, otherwise I forgot to put it in." You nod and rummage through the peanuts and find a folded-up pamphlet.  
"Got it!"  
"Thank God. That wouldn't be the first time I'd forgotten to send the instructions with the product. Anyway." He cleared his throat and sat up, readjusting his camera to accommodate the angle he was sitting at, crisscross on his bed. "He's got a little on/off switch inside the panel on the right side of his head. Slide that up and press that button, then set him up on the floor so he can warm up. He hasn't been turned on in two weeks so he's gotta get adjusted to his environment before you go about snugglin' him all tight like you were just doing."  
You turn him over on his side and press around for the panel he spoke of. When your thumb catches the notch and pulls up, exposing the blue power switch, you press it and then turn around in your chair to set him on the floor. "What do I do now?"  
"Get on the floor with him, and take your laptop with you so I can see."

 

The metallic rabbit before you hums softly and then the lights behind his blue shades start to glow as you set your laptop down in front of you and rest your chin atop the screen, angling it so that he could watch with you. The ears atop his head started twitching and the the little robot springs to life seconds later, standing upright on his feet and looking around him.  
"Whoa!..." You whisper, and grin.  
"He's a piece of work, right? My best item. A second draft prototype, but he's got enough in him to last him awhile. His model number is in the manual I gave you, but you can give him a name if you want."  
"Hmm..." You sit up and crawl around to the other side of the laptop, sitting up before the whirring robot, seeming to scan the room around you. He tilts his head, ears laying more flat, and back. "He's absolutely adorable, Dirk." You can't help but beam as wide as you can.  
"Damn right he is. So, you gonna give this guy a name?"

You pause and tilt your head back at him, then reach out and give him a pat between the ears, to which he turns his ears down to accept.  
"I think I like Sebastian."  
"Sebastian? That sounds like the name of a butler. I mean he ios kinda of a robot butler in small kawaii rabbit form but really, do you wanna let him know that?"  
"Oh shush, you. I like it. But we could call him Dirk Jr. If you like!"  
"Oh no. Hell no. None of that mess. Absolutely not. He is not my child."  
"But he's your creation, Dirk!"  
"How about we give him a nickname, since we're naming him? Don't include my name please."  
You pout and cross your arms again, soliciting a bit more attention from your new robotic companion this time. He leans in, scanning her. "You ruin all the fun." You look away and give him a little pat-pat again. "How about... Lil' Seb?" He gives an approving grin and a thumbs up.  
"Perfect. The right amount of cool and professional to be worthy of the Strider logo."  
"So, what kind of things can he do?"

The man on the screen before you strokes his chin for a moment before pushing his pointy sunglasses up on his forehead and rubbing his eyes, the orange orbs reflecting your image back to you on your screen. You decide right then and there that you're going to kiss that face one day. He'd probably let you too.

"He does a lot of shit. Mostly just household chores, he can fix things, he's basically portable anti-virus, so you never have to take your computer to a tech again. He's a companion and though he will do whatever you say, he's got some sentience to him so he'll probably be vocal about things that he doesn't like and things he doesn't."

The little rabbit is hopping around your room now, looking at his new environment. You look over your shoulder to check on him- he's looking over your desk right now- and then back to the computer screen. He's visible in your camera over the same shoulder. "He sure does have a personality!!" You smile and rest your chin on his hands. "Soooooo," You draw out the vowel and grin, your large front teeth peeking over your bottom lip like they always do, "What have you doing as of late?" You'd like to spend some time talking to him, your legs kicking in the air behind you.

"Hang on little lady, I'm not quite done yet. He's got some special features I've yet to talk to you about yet." He crossed his arms over his chest and flipped his shades back down over his freckled cheeks. "Go grab the little dude and bring him here. I wanna see your face when I show you." That sentence alone is enough to make you uneasy, but what are you to do about it? He wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't important, after all! You go and grab the little buddy and he looks you over again, little whirrs and gears turning inside his head. You smile and put him down in front of the computer and the little robot turns to look at the device. Dirk smiles on the screen and waves.

“Hey dude. You see that little lady right there behind you? You treat her real nice, make sure you take care of her.” He gives a wink and hides his mouth behind his hands, linked together. The rabbit's ears twitch and he nods, standing up and turning around, then reaching his arms up at you. When you pick him up, he nuzzles his metal face against your cheek. This absolutely kills you.

“Oh my goodness gracious, he's so wonderful! But do you think I could let him wander for a bit and we could talk for awhile? He's such a great birthday present and I don't want to play with him too hard until I read the manual.”  
“Is that so? I haven't even gotten to the creme of the crop, sweetheart. I packed a little something extra for you.” He lifts up his sunglasses again to wink and you squint at him behind your red frames then over at Lil Seb. “Something extra? In the bunny?” You blink a few times, looking at the manual in your hands and flipping through it.  
“Last page, honey.”

You flip through for a moment until you get to the last page and read the handwriting there. “There's a switch... Why aren't there any pictures here stating what it does?...” You mumble and turn Seb around, pulling up on his little tail and press the button there. What happens next absolutely floors you, and you have no idea whether to be enraged or amorous. Really, it's just absolutely absurd and ridiculous but you can't hold back a smile from your flushed face.

 

“Dirk, oh my God...” You sit Seb in front of you and turn him around, pointing at the protrusion that seems to have pointed itself outward at the rabbit's pelvis. “This is absolutely lewd and all sorts of different things that I can't even find any words for!..” You sit up and tilt the camera back, holding Seb in your lap. He's looking up at you and still sporting that protrusion from his hips. “What made you think this was a good idea, hmmm?” 

He smirks and shakes his head. “Puberty is a bitch. Also, you always whine so hard to Roxy about how much you want a vibe. Yeah, she made me promise not to say she told me that, but I guess that didn't work. Anyway, I decided you outta have one installed in this little buddy because, honestly, if I'm gonna make any real money with my robotics, I should probably spend my focus on a broad series of subjects. This is something like a prototype. I wanted to run a test trial, and I figured I could use you as a guinea pig... Err, test bunny? I don't fucking know.” He threw his hands above his head and sighed. “I thought it was a good idea, but if you don't agree, you can send him back and I'll pay postage, I can take it out of him.”

You make a mental note to tell your dearest pal Roxy off later about the secrets of 'girltalk time.' You tilt your head and snicker, covering your mouth with the back of your arm. “Mr. Strider you're such a drama queen. I love it, you goofball. I'm just not quite sure what to do with it!” You pick him up and hold him up, looking over the piece. “Hmm... It's not exceptionally phallic, but it's got ridges in it, it's a good size...” You hug him to your chest and rest your chin between his ears. “He's still really cute, and I think I could make him a hoodie or a nice soft suit to make him more snuggle-able. “  
“Is that even a word? And no bunny suits. Hoodies are fine.”  
“Excuse me, I was under the impression Sebastian was MY birthday present.”  
“I thought we agreed on Lil Seb?”  
“Well I re-thought and I'm thinking about changing my mind.”  
He put his face in his hands and chuckled. “You are a card Crocker. One crazy dame.”

“Darn right. Now. What are we to do about this little guy?” She pat his head and shifted around, lifting the computer up and setting it on her bed, then setting Seb down next to it, and finally pulling herself up and laying on her stomach on the bed. “So, does he just do his own thing or do I mount him or what?” You figure you could have been more selective with your wording, but now it's too late and you can feel the flush creep up your neck and onto your cheeks. He totally notices it too because his tone changes almost immediately.

“Well, if you'd so indulge me, I'd prefer something that would give me the best administrative view. If you don't mind, I'd like to observe the first test run.” He leans back against the headboard of his bed and crosses his arms over his tanned chest again, smirking. “If that's alright with you, of course.”

“You said that three times. I suppose... I don't see why not. There's nothing about that that can get you in trouble, so...” You're not really sure where to go from here. “But... I can't help but ask, why did you go to trouble of putting all the extras in him? Does he... um...”

“Vibrate?”  
“Yes.”  
“Indeed he does. Would you like me to show you how it works? Just follow my lead.” He readjusts himself on his bed so that he's laying on his side. What a wiggle worm, you can't help but remark.  
“Okay, lay him down on the bed and tell him you're ready to play.”  
“That's so remarkably filthy.” You want to scold him but the corners of your mouth twitch up and you can't help but grin. He looks over the edges of his shades, his orange eyes seem to be glowing.  
“I know, right? So filthy and yet so innocent at the same time. No one will suspect a thing.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Just follow my lead. If you feel the need, you can get as comfortable as you like. Take your time.”

So this is happening, this man you have such a great friendship with is going to have you test a sexbot made just for you, and he's going to watch. You don't know whether to be nervous or eager or scared. Is this even right? Should you do this?

“Janeycakes.”

“Oh, huh?” You were spacing out. Dirk's removed his sunglasses now and it's just his freckled cheeks and his shiny lip rings and burnt orange eyes and heavy-bleached hair.  
“You don't have to if you don't want to, you can turn your cam off and we can even get off call if you like. You can just give me your opinion after you're done, if this is going to make you uncomfortable.” Sirens going off in your head now. No no no! I want this! I want this for sure! You decide to wave your hands and pick up Seb off the bed and lay him back in front of the laptop. This is totally cool.

Everything is cool.

“Everything is alright. I don't have a problem with it. I need to unwind anyway!” You chuckle nervously and think for a moment, how do you start this off? “So, um... were you just expecting me to be ready to go or...?”  
“No. I know my way around a lady, sort of. Hahaha... Why don't we start off slow, to get you going? What do you usually do?” So he was almost as clueless as you were. That was comforting.  
“How about... you show me yours and I'll show you mine.”  
He covered his mouth with a gloved hand and laughed. “That's almost juvenile, Janeycakes. But... I'd be lying if seeing you flustered hasn't stirred me a bit so...” He sat up, readjusting his laptop so that he was leaning back against the wall (which was obviously decked to the nines in ridiculous horse-anime-pony-what-the-fuck-ever posters) and his knees were on either side of the computer.  
The bulge there was all-but-too-noticeable in the athletic pants he wore. (Did he even do sports? Probably not. But she wasn't questioning it. Keep FOCUSED Crocker you're about to see a penis.) She put her hand over her mouth and kept her eyes on the screen, chewing idly, nervously, on the nail of her index finger. 

“Sorry if it's kinda weird that I said that, by the way,” Dirk said off-screen, while his hand squeezed the length there under cloth and it swelled further, then twitched.  
“It's not weird.” You reply, smiling slightly behind your hand. “It's pretty normal I'd guess. You're not making me uncomfortable.”  
“Good. I'd just about die if I was... Alright. You ready?” He was tugging at the waistband on his pants now, thumb hooked under the elastic.

 

...Are you actually ready for this? Before you can think about it again you hear yourself say “Yes” and now his hips are up and he's got it in his hand and good gracious that thing looks large. You keep your hand over your mouth but your eyes widen and your face turns red. All you can say now is “Goodness.”  
“Yeah, that's it. Not a whole lot to hide, I get the feeling you're not really too thrown off, right? Not like you've never seen a dick before.”  
“No, I have, just, not so personally.” You swallow hard and remove your hand from your mouth, leaning on your elbows. He lets out a sigh and tilts the camera back so you can see his face and it actually looks like he's a bit flustered himself. His glasses are back on. “Um... It's just that... I... Hm..” You avert your eyes for a moment before fixating back on the screen. His arm is twitching every now and then, he's slouched over. Jesus Christ on a stick this man has never looked so attractive in your life and you are going to send him to jail forever for this if you get caught. It was so worth it. 

“So, Miss Crocker, without further a due, I turn the tables over to you. Let's see what you've got.” His smirk was so fucking cocky you just wanted to kiss those lips so damn badly. There was no way this could ever be legal or right.  
You sat upright on the bed, closing the view on your own webcam window to keep yourself from feeling too nervous and stop midway. No going back now. “Just be patient with me, Strider. I'm still the owner of such a maiden's heart.”  
“I'll keep that in mind, sweetie.”

Here we go. 

You pushed the lid of your laptop down so that the edge of your shirt and the tops of your thighs were visible. You scoot yourself backwards and lifted up the side of your shirt to tug down the zipper on your skirt at your hip and tug it down. You can't bear to look at the laptop right now so you just keep your eyes screwed shut and face down turned out of the view of the camera. Dirk lets out a sigh and chuckles, which makes you turn red.  
“I never took you for a pink panty kind of girl.” His words are laced with friendly sarcasm and affection and it just deepens the blush on your cheeks, the blood creeping down to your shoulders and then down your chest to your core where it settled. “Well, there you have it.”

“You sound kinda shaky. Are you alright?” He's sincere for another moment, but you do not want to stop now because if you stop you'll never be able to look at him again.  
“I'm fine. Just give me a mo.” In a sudden knee-jerk reaction to what he said, you find yourself up on your knees and tugging down the pink fabric of your cotton panties and sinking your palms down past your ankles until they're gone and at the foot of your bed. Then you realize you probably should have shaved for this and you contemplate just closing the laptop and crawling under your mattress to never see the sun again. Stupid stupid stupid.  
“I'm sorry about the... mess?...” You whisper dryly, your hands resting in your lap, the pooch of your stomach hugging the very tops of your thighs as you sit on your feet. “I didn't really think about it, I was so eager-”  
“Don't even worry about it. I couldn't care less to be honest. I'm not really into the whole 'shaved' thing anyway. Just kinda seems like a pedo thing to me. Promise it's fine.” For the first time in the last twenty minutes you look at the screen, and Dirk is leaning back in his bed, his arm jiggling subtly, and you barely choke back a cough. You answer the “You okay?” question again the same as before and sit up on your knees, the curly dark hair between your thighs now visible on your screen and you want to just die, but Dirk makes some kind of throaty noise that vibrates through you and makes you tense up.  
“Beautiful.” He remarks under his breath and gives a whistle, to which the rambunctious little robot responds to by standing up and waddling over to you on the bed, then laying down with the extra appendage jutting out from his 24-inch tall body.  
“How charming, he comes when you whistle.”  
“He'll come when you do it too.” He tilted his shades down, pierced lips curled upwards again. He was so damn handsome. “I'm ready when you are sweetie. Feel free to start whenever you're comfortable.”

It's utterly ridiculous how easy it was to slide yourself down onto the phallic protrusion, the bulb at the end resting inside and pressing up towards your navel. You'd never had a size like this one, but the stretch was so exciting you couldn't help but make a few quiet noises behind your lips. When he responds with a groan you part your thighs and lean back on your palms, resting on your palms on ankles. Then he gives another whistle and the damn rabbit starts to vibrate.  
There are few things that are more embarrassing than giggling the first time you use a vibrator, and the blush moves from your face to your thighs to properly match the viewing experience. And he laughs after you finish giggling.  
“I've never had that happen before, but there's a first time for everything, right?”  
“I... I guess so.”  
“Don't worry about it. Just tell him you want him to go faster. Might just need more power.”  
“I guess so. Okay.” You look down at the rabbit between your legs, he's got either of his little metal paws resting on your thighs. “Oh goodness... Um. Let's go faster?”

It's a bit embarrassing how his vision visually hones in on your face and you can feel him looking at you through a zoom-lens behind his red shades, It makes you a little self-conscious and you feel very silly for all this, but it's alright, because you're doing this for Dirk. With Dirk. You look back up at the screen and you see him lining himself back up, pulling his shirt up over his stomach, dark and freckled skin around his navel exposed as he hunches over for a second and then angles the camera back down to his lap. When Seb speeds up the vibe it takes you by surprise, and you sink your front teeth into your lip without thinking to hold in the noise that was rising in your throat.

“You know you don't have to hold back. It's alright.” ...You almost wish you could hold back.


End file.
